Across The Oceans
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Sora is a merman that is obsessed with humans. Riku is a prince that is obsessed with a person who saved his life. These two creatures are unsure what to do about their problems, but they know they'll figure it out.RikuXSora


This is a story based off a picture I found on deviantart. It is a very interesting picture. The fiction will be slightly based off of the movie the Little Mermaid, but not so much so. There will be many plot twists and odd happenings. So please enjoy Across The Oceans, a Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction.

* * *

It was clear skies for miles. The Sea of Japan only seemed calm. Prince Riku stood at the front of the rather large ship, watching around the sea. He smiled lightly, looking over toward the crew that was working rather hard right now. They were making sure everything was in tiptop shape and that nothing was wrong with the ship. 

"Cap'in! A storms a comin'!"

Riku turned toward the dark rolling clouds that were heading toward them. The captain of the ship looked toward them as well and frowned deeply. This wasn't going to be good. A storm while they were still far from Japan could mean serious danger. People would be hurt or even die out here. Riku looked toward the captain and blinked.

"Everyone to their station! Let's get this ship to safety mates! Now!" The captain yelled.

Riku blinked. He quickly ran to go help around the ship. He pulled ropes, helped to raise the anchor, and even lifted the sails to help. All was lost when the storm hit. First gallons of rain started to pierce down upon them. Riku ignored the slight pain he felt from the rain and kept helping. Next came the thunder and lightning. That's when Riku started to panic. Lightning could hit the ship and cause a…

"Fire! On the starboard side!"

Riku cursed under his breath as he tried to make it toward the other side of the ship. A mast fell in front of him, blocking his way. He backed away from the wood that was on fire and looked around. Everyone was trying to help. It was their job to get Riku home safely. That didn't look like it was going to happen though. Cursing again, he ran the other way, trying to get around. Suddenly, the ship lurched forward, sending Riku to the floor and off his feet.

Pushing himself up, he saw a rock having been passed. His eyes widened. They had hit this rock. And that meant…

"We're sinking! Abandon ship!"

Riku cursed again. He jumped up from the ground and started to run toward the lifeboats like the others. Before he could get there, lightning struck down onto the deck before him. A fire spread out. Greed blue eyes shifted toward the left. He shook his head and staggered backwards. This wasn't good. Wasn't good…oh god…

"The cannons!" Riku shouted.

Before he could go to move them out of the way, the gunpowder from the cannons caught fire and exploded, making the ship go quickly down into the ocean. Riku cried out in fear and fell into the water. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Struggling to keep above water, he gasped for air and tried to get himself up onto one of the pieces of wood. He was a goner…for sure.

The storm had roused the under water creatures. One, of which, was really curious. The blue tail flashed across the ocean as he swam toward where the ship was. Humans always interested him. Maybe it was a disease, he didn't know. But he loved it. His name was Sora, the prince of merpeople. Atlantica was his home, and he always disobeyed the rules.

Swimming to the surface, he looked over toward the ship that was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. A spot of white caught his attention though. Cocking his head, Sora dived back under the water and swam toward the ship, determined to find out what that dot was. He blinked a bit more, going back above surface. His brown hair fell into his eyes a bit before he shook his head, making it turn spiky once more.

"Oh…"

Swimming forward, he reached out and grabbed around the uncurious man that laid against the some boards. He quickly pulled him off and struggled toward shore. He couldn't let this human die. It wouldn't be right. He blinked, looking over toward the shore. He was so close. Sora felt like his energy was being drained. He swam to the shore and pushed Riku onto it before scooting his body to see the man better.

"W-wow…He's…handsome…" Sora whispered, running his hand along Riku's cheek.

Staring down at him, he cocked his head to the side some and slowly leaned down, pressing his lips to Riku's. He just couldn't pass up the chance to do that. He lay there for a few seconds before sitting up and finding himself being stared at by blue green eyes. A small gasp fell from his lips before he turned and jumped back into the water, swimming down to the coral reefs below.

Riku had lain there after being rescued. At feeling something over his lips, he woke up and stared at the rather attractive person that was kissing him. Riku blinked, watching as he jumped away. The prince sat up quickly and looked around. Where had he gone? What…what happened?

"Riku!"

Riku looked over and saw three people. His mother, father, and fiancé. Someone he would rather not marry. Kairi ran over to Riku and helped him up. She had a worried look. His father walked over and moved Riku's arm to hold around his shoulder. He wanted to make sure he was all right.

"Riku! Are you all right?" Kairi asked.

Riku nodded. While walking, he looked over toward the water and thought he saw a shinning blue object diving under the water. He stared for a few moments before walking back toward his home. He would find out about that mysterious person later. He wanted too. And he would.


End file.
